Maleficent
Maleficent is an evil fairy and the main antagonist of Disney's 1959animated feature film, Sleeping Beauty. Maleficent is an incarnation of pure evil, and responsible for all misfortune in King Stefan's kingdom. She takes offense at not being invited to the christening of Princess Aurora and attempts revenge on King Stefan and the Queen by cursing Aurora. She appears to be particularly disdainful of the three good fairies Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, her polar opposites, who do all in their power to keep Maleficent's overwhelming evil magic at bay. She is frequently accompanied by her pet raven Diablo. Background Personality Maleficent represents true evil. She is ruthless, dark, and devious, who will do whatever it takes to achieve her evil goals. Additionally, she is very sinister, which is shown when she taunts Prince Phillip after she captures him. Her most famous quote ("You poor simple fools, thinking you could defeat me. ME!? The mistress of all evil?") indicates that she thinks herself above everyone, even calling her closest allies "her pets" in a pseudo-affectionate manner. Other than herself, the only entity that she seems to have a genuine care for is her pet raven, Diablo. This is especially evident in her horror at seeing the aftermath of Diablo getting turned to stone. Maleficent also seems to have some emotional instability. This is especially evident in her reaction to the discovery that her goons spent the previous 16 years looking for a baby, where she pitched a nearly truly evil laughing fit before reacting violently towards her goons. She is also shown to be very sadistic, which is especially evident when she proceeded to psychologically torture Phillip simply for her own amusement late in the film. Maleficent, on top of her deviousness, is very misleading in her personality. But, underneath the mask of stoicism, Maleficent unleashes the full brunt of her wrath with a smile, which shows how she relishes in the pain of others. This is displayed during her first appearance during Aurora's birthday ceremony. When Merryweather states bluntly, "You weren't wanted," Maleficent pretends to be shocked and hurt, remarking, "In that event, I'd best be on my way." But then she turned around and cast a curse upon Aurora, cackling while taking in the sweet revenge she had attained. Owing to her misleading personality, she also expresses sarcasm, which is especially evident during her psychological torture of Prince Phillip where Maleficent states that when he leaves, he will be "up on his noble steed, straight and tall" despite the vision making very obvious that he and his steed were barely even able to leave due to being near-death. Maleficent is soft-spoken, proper, and elegant, and has two possible motivations for her crimes, either out of pride, considering she curses Aurora because Stefan didn't invite her to the christening, or she is simply a monster who enjoys being evil. The latter is further suggested by her admitting that she's not offended at all by them not inviting her just prior to cursing Aurora. Fauna indicated that Maleficent has no knowledge on love, or kindness, or joy that comes from helping others. However, her later capture of Prince Phillip, taunts towards Phillip regarding his role in undoing the curse, and later her attempts at preventing Phillip from reaching the castle implied that she at least knew enough about love to realize it was a massive threat to her curse on Aurora. With her dark, elegant design, dramatic and flamboyant animation and unlimited arsenal of magic powers at her command, Maleficent is one of the most popular and recognizable Disney Villains, in addition to being one of the primary members of the official franchise. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Fairies Category:Dragons Category:Sleeping Beauty characters Category:Disney characters Category:1950s characters Category:European characters Category:French characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Antagonists Category:Main antagonists Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Green Eyes Category:Animated characters Category:Hand-drawn characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Monsters Category:Giants Category:Live-action characters Category:Fairytale characters Category:RKO Radio Pictures characters Category:Mediterranean characters Category:Overtakers Category:Dictators Category:Dangerous characters Category:Romance characters Category:Misogynists/Misandrists Category:Characters voiced by Eleanor Audley Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Television characters Category:Creepy characters Category:Greedy characters Category:Primary characters Category:PNG characters Category:Tyrants Category:Shapeshifters